Ball's Well That Friends Well: Mi Versión
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Esta es mi versión del doble episodio final de temporada. Resumen original: Randy descubre que su familia se mudará porque Norrisville se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, así que decide que debe derrotar a Julian Cyborg y hacer de su ciudad un lugar seguro para vivir.


**Ball's Well That Friends Well: Mi Versión**

 **Parte 1**

 _ **¡Hola, mis queridos y brucetásticos lectores! El final de temporada de RC9GN se acerca, y en su honor, he hecho mi versión del doble episodio final de temporada. El original saldrá el 27 de julio, así que no se lo pierdan.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**_

 _ **NOTA: ¡Alerta de spoiler! A continuación, verán unas escenas del episodio "Winner Takes Ball", que posiblemente algunos no hayan visto aún. Las que verán aquí fueron ligeramente modificadas, pero ya verán por qué.**_

 _ **NOTA 2: En este fic, le di al Sr. Cunningham el nombre de Ben, en honor a Ben Schwartz, quien hace la voz de Randy. No existe certeza de que los padres de Randy aparezcan en el final de temporada.**_

* * *

" **BALL'S WELL THAT FRIENDS WELL" (pt1)**

El Ninja peleaba contra Julian Cyborg en un agujero profundo. La pelea iba a favor del Ninja, pues éste usaba una esfera del Hechicero. Todo ese poder… comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Con todo ese poder, sería invencible. Acabaría con Julian Cyborg de una vez por todas.

—¡Para! ¡No más! —pedía Julian Cyborg al corrompido Ninja mientras éste le lanzaba un fuerte rayo en el pecho y lo acercaba hacia él.

—¡Hay más! ¡Mucho más! —exclamó el Ninja mientras le lanzaba un rayo a Julian Cyborg usando la esfera del Hechicero — ¡Con esto, soy más poderoso que el Hechicero!

Pronto, el Ninja lanzó un rayo más grande, lanzando a Julian Cyborg fuera del agujero. Era momento de acabar con él.

—¡PRUEBA MI PODER! —exclamó el Ninja saliendo del agujero y disparándole otro rayo a Julian Cyborg, pero no vio a…

—¡Howard!

El Ninja no sólo le había dado a Julian, sino también a Howard, quien se encontraba cerca de éste al momento del ataque. Ahora, Howard se encontraba en el suelo, completamente inmóvil.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No quise hacerlo! —decía el Ninja, desesperado por despertar a su amigo— ¡Fue la esfera! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Howard, háblame!

Julian Cyborg le dio un golpe en el rostro al Ninja que lo hizo soltar la esfera y Julian la atrapó.

—¡Sí! ¡Son todas mías! —clamaba Julian Cyborg, regocijándose con su victoria.

De pronto, la escena cambió a un hipnotizado Howard, caminando hacia el precipicio por órdenes de Julian Cyborg.

—Debes elegir, Ninja —dijo Julian Cyborg con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro—: salvar a ese chico, o detenerme.

El Ninja se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Debía elegir si salvar a su mejor amigo, o evitar que Julian Cyborg se apoderara del mundo. Debía elegir pronto.

Howard estaba a punto de caer al risco, cuando el Ninja lo sujetó, dejando escapar a Julian Cyborg, quien comenzaba a reír maniáticamente. Pronto, consumió el poder de las dos últimas esferas.

—Hiciste tu elección, Ninja —dijo Julian Cyborg—. Todas las esferas son mías. Pronto, tu mundo me pertenecerá ¡a mí! —dicho esto último, desapareció en una nube de humo verde al tiempo en que se reía.

" _Protege las esferas a cualquier costo"_. Resonaban las palabras del Primer Ninja en la mente de Randy. Le había fallado.

La escena volvió a cambiar. Norrisville estaba cubierta de nubes grises de las cuales salían rayos de energía verdes. Ahora, Randy veía a un gigantesco y poderoso Julian Cyborg, riéndose maniáticamente. Éste dirigió su atención hacia Randy y comenzó a perseguirlo, lanzándole rayos. Randy corría lo más rápido que podía y, al mismo tiempo, esquivaba los ataques de Julian Cyborg. Rebuscó en cada bolsillo de su pantalón y de su chamarra, pero no pudo hallar la máscara Ninja; sin ella, Julian Cyborg acabaría con él fácilmente. Mientras estaba distraído, Randy fue alcanzado por unos de los rayos de Julian, dejándolo semi inconsciente.

—Se acabó, Ninja —dijo Julian Cyborg a un desorientado Randy—. Tu fin ha llegado.

Julian Cyborg le lanzó un rayo más grande a Randy, éste sólo alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos mientras lanzaba un grito de horror.

* * *

Randy despertó, aterrado. Había sido sólo un sueño; más bien, una pesadilla.

—¿Qué fue? ¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó Howard.

—¡Sí! Fue la misma de nuevo —respondió Randy tratando de calmarse—. Hace días que la tengo y no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

—Primero que nada, necesitas tranquilizarte —dijo Howard—. Has tenido la misma pesadilla por días y eso no es bueno para ti.

—Es que no puedo permanecer aquí sentado mientras Julian Cyborg está ahí afuera destruyendo todo —dijo Randy poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su armario—. Tengo que hacer algo.

Una vez que se cambió de ropa, Randy tomó su máscara y estuvo a punto de ponérsela, cuando su mamá lo llamó.

—Randy, cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? —preguntó su mamá al otro lado de la puerta.

Randy y Howard bajaron las escaleras. Randy se preguntaba por qué su madre lo había llamado, pues en su voz notó una especie de preocupación. Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la sala y vieron al Sr. Cunningham sentado frente a la mesa y a la Sra. Cunningham, de pie frente a ellos.

—Lo siento, Howard, pero tienes que irte —dijo amablemente la Sra. Cunningham—. Esto es algo que tenemos que discutir sólo con Randy.

Howard se volvió hacia Randy y se encogió de hombros, acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Una vez que se fue, la Sra. Cunningham se sentó a la mesa junto a su esposo y Randy se sentó frente a ellos.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Randy.

Sus padres se miraron. La Sra. Cunningham tomó aire y dijo:

—Randy, tú sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti.

Randy sólo la miró confuso.

—Norrisville se ha vuelto un lugar peligroso —continuó la Sra. Cunningham—

—Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando —dijo el Sr. Cunningham—, y creemos que lo mejor será mudarnos de Norrisville.

Al oír esto, Randy se quedó paralizado. ¿Dejar Norrisville? ¡No podía dejar Norrisville! ¿Qué pasará con Howard? ¿Qué pasará con la ciudad? Él era el Ninja, debía quedarse para proteger Norrisville de Julian Cyborg.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mudarnos?! —preguntó Randy aún incrédulo por la noticia.

—Lo sentimos, Randy, pero es lo mejor —dijo la Sra. Cunningham tratando de calmar a su hijo.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —replicó Randy poniéndose de pie.

—Hijo, tienes que entender que lo hacemos por tu bien —dijo el Sr. Cunningham.

—¿Sin preguntarme al respecto? Norrisville es mi hogar, ¡y no pienso irme! —con esto dicho, Randy subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

En ese momento, suena el celular de Randy.

— _¡Ey,_ Cunningham! —saludó Howard desde su celular— _¿Qué_ _querían_ _tus_ _padres?_

—¡Howard, esto es terrible! ¡Mis padres y yo nos mudaremos de Norrisville! —contestó Randy.

—¡ _¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?_

—Porque la ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, todo gracias a Julian Cyborg —dijo Randy apretando su puño al decir el nombre de Julian.

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio: acabar con él.

— _Yo voy contigo._

—No, Howard, es demasiado peligroso. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que nos enfrentamos a él, no quiero que salgas lastimado.

— _Pero…_

—¡No! Esto es algo que debo hacer solo —Randy colgó la llamada y dirigió su atención a un zumbido y un brillo rojo que provenían de su mochila. De ahí, sacó el Nomicon.

—Nomicon, mis padres quieren mudarse de Norrisville, pero yo no quiero, es más, no puedo. Es mi deber como Ninja protegerla.

Randy abrió el antiguo libro y su conciencia fue absorbida por éste. Fue cayendo y cayendo, hasta que aterrizó frente a una persona con un traje Ninja, pero de hace 800 años. Esa persona, era el Primer Ninja, el cual tenía una expresión severa en su rostro.

—Te dije claramente que debías proteger las esferas a cualquier costo —dijo con un tono de decepción—, y ahora, toda Norrisville quedará devastada.

—Primer Ninja, lo siento —se disculpó Randy—, sé que no obedecí tus órdenes, pero si lo hacía, iba a perder a mi mejor amigo.

—Lo que importa ahora es que corrijas tu error —continuó el Primer Ninja—. Deberás enfrentarte a ese sujeto y vencerlo sin importar qué, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, lo haré.

La conciencia de Randy fue expulsada del Nomicon y regresó a su cuerpo. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora más que nunca debía defender su cuidad, su hogar. Era momento de actuar, era la hora de enfrentar al Cyborg era la Hora Ninja. Randy tomó su máscara, se la puso y salió por la ventana de su cuarto, listo para pelear.

* * *

El Malvado Julian Cyborg se hallaba caminando por las calles de Norrisville, riendo malignamente y destruyendo todo a su paso usando rayos de energía de color verde neón. Disfrutaba ver a la gente huyendo horrorizada de él. Se sentía poderoso, invencible, podría hacer lo que quisiera con el mundo con el poder de las cuatro esferas. De pronto, alguien exclamó:

—¡Bomba de humo!

Julian Cyborg se volvió y vio frente a él, al Ninja de Norrisville, de pie, en pose heroica, con la larga bufanda roja ondeando por el agitado viento y con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el Ninja —dijo Julian Cyborg en tono burlón—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Vine a detenerte —respondió el Ninja señalándolo.

—¡Ja! Tengo las cuatro esferas en mi poder, soy más fuerte que nunca, ¿cómo piensas vencerme?

—Con esto: ¡Bola de Fuego Tengu!

Los colores del traje del Ninja se invirtieron y éste arrojó una gran bola de fuego directo hacia Julian Cyborg, pero éste logró detenerla con su mano robótica.

—¡Uh, oh! —dijo el Ninja al ver a Julian Cyborg sonreír malignamente y arrojarle la bola de fuego. Éste logró esquivarla, pero mientras estaba distraído, Julian Cyborg lo golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza, que salió volando hacia la Secundaria Norrisville. Abajo, Howard, quien había ido a buscar al Ninja, lo vio salir volando directo a la escuela, entonces decidió correr hacia allá para ver si su amigo se encontraba bien.

El Ninja impactó en el techo de la escuela, rompiéndolo y aterrizando en el baño de niños. A los pocos segundos, Howard entró al baño y se dirigió donde un desorientado Ninja se frotaba la cabeza.

—¡Ninja! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Howard, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé —dijo el Ninja, finalmente, levantándose—. Se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

—Creo que es mejor que no continúes —dijo Howard.

—No. Tengo que seguir —dijo el Ninja, decidido a seguir peleando, hasta que…

—¿Ni- Ninja? ¡Ayuda!

—¿Huh? ¿Qui- quién dijo eso? —preguntó el Ninja algo asustado.

—¡Aquí, en el espejo!

Tanto el Ninja como Howard se voltearon hacia el espejo que se hallaba junto a la puerta del baño y ambos dieron un brinco y un pequeño grito al ver a Julian en éste.

—¡Ninja! ¿Desde cuándo te ves tan espantoso? —preguntó Howard al ver a Julian en el espejo.

—¿Julian? —preguntó el Ninja extrañado— ¿Qué… qué haces en mi reflejo?

—¡Ninja! ¡Qué bueno que me encontraste! —agradeció Julian— Llevo meses encerrado aquí, ¡es horrible! Y él… me encerró aquí.

—¿Quién?

—El Malvado yo. Me engañó para que él pudiera salir de La Tierra de las Sombras y me dejó aquí.

—¿Cómo te pasó esto?

—Fue en un viaje a Snow Klahoma junto a Randy Cunningham y Howard Weinerman.

Al oír esto, Howard miró al Ninja y se escondió detrás de él. Ambos recordaron que dejaron a Julian solo en el laberinto de hielo cuando fueron a Snow Klahoma.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —preguntó el Ninja. Julian asintió y el Ninja se dirigió a Howard.

—Howard, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí —dijo el Ninja.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni en sueños entraré a La Tierra de las Sombras para rescatar a ese mequetrefe! —replicó Howard.

—Él está atrapado ahí por nuestra culpa —dijo el Ninja—. De no haber sido por nosotros, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Howard frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —aceptó Howard—, pero yo no entraré a buscarlo.

—Descuida Julian —dijo el Ninja dirigiéndose a Julian—, te sacaremos de ahí.

* * *

 _¡Ding dong!_

Alguien tocó el timbre en casa de los Cunningham.

—¡Hola, Theresa! —saludó amablemente la señora Cunningham al abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Sra. Cunningham, ¿está Randy? —preguntó Theresa.

—Claro, enseguida lo llamo —dijo la Sra. Cunningham—. ¡Randy! ¡Cariño, Theresa vino a verte!

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Randy?

La Sra. Cunningham se dirigió al pie de las escaleras para volver a llamar a su hijo. Mientras tanto, Theresa, quien se quedó esperando en la entrada, no pudo evitar notar las maletas que el Sr. Cunningham estaba arreglando en la sala.

Extrañada de no tener respuesta de su hijo, la Sra. Cunningham subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Randy, sólo para descubrir que éste no estaba.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Ben, Randy se ha ido! —exclamó aterrada la Sra. Cunningham.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sobresaltado el Sr. Cunningham mientras corría hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Era verdad. Randy se había ido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó angustiada la Sra. Cunningham a su esposo— Puede pasarle algo malo estando allá afuera solo.

—Tranquila, yo iré a buscarlo mientras tú te quedas aquí por si vuelve —dijo el Sr. Cunningham.

—De ninguna manera —replicó la Sra. Cunningham—. Es mi hijo, así que yo también iré.

El Sr. Cunningham no tuvo opción más que dejar que su esposa lo acompañara. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al auto, no sin antes despedir a Theresa, la cual se preocupó al escuchar que Randy estaba perdido.

—Tengo que hacer algo —se dijo Theresa e inmediatamente se fue corriendo, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera para encontrar a Randy.

* * *

De vuelta en la Secundaria Norrisville, Randy y Howard ya tenían un plan para rescatar a Julian.

—Bien, Howard, este es el plan —explicó el Ninja—: entraré por el espejo y una vez que tenga a Julian, tiraré de la soga tres veces y entonces nos sacarás, ¿entendido?

Howard asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces, aquí voy —dijo el Ninja ajustándose la soga en su cintura y metió la mano en el espejo, luego metió la cabeza y, finalmente, el resto de su cuerpo.

El Ninja miró a su alrededor. Se hallaba levitando en medio del lugar, éste era de un color amarillo intenso y parecía un remolino sin fondo, igual habían muchas rocas que tenían distintas formas, como estatuas; posiblemente sean escombros. El Ninja dirigió su atención a Julian, quien estaba de pie en la estatua más grande. Éste no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia él, hasta que finalmente llegó a la roca.

—¡Oh, gracias, Ninja! —dijo Julian lloriqueando mientras abrazaba al Ninja como muestra de gratitud.

—Todavía no me agradezcas —dijo el Ninja apartando a Julian—, aún tenemos que salir de aquí.

El Ninja sujetó a Julian y tiró de la cuerda tres veces para indicarle a Howard que estaban listos. Inmediatamente, Howard comenzó a jalar la cuerda. Sin embargo, ni Julian ni el Ninja se percataron de que unas criaturas con forma de fideos de color amarillo con rayas moradas y dientes afilados los estaban asechando y se dirigían hacia ellos. Una de ellas, sujetó a Julian por el tobillo y éste gritó. El Ninja se alarmó y trató de apartar a las criaturas de ellos, pero llegaron más que sujetaron a Julian por el brazo y el torso, haciendo aún más difícil que Howard pudiese subir al Ninja y a Julian. El Ninja cortó a varias criaturas con su espada, pero una de ellas le sujetó el brazo, poco a poco, éstas se iban enroscando sobre él, mientras que Julian se aferraba fuertemente al Ninja y gritaba aterrado. No teniendo otra alternativa, el Ninja ató la soga alrededor de Julian y dejó que Howard lo sacara mientras él era arrastrado por las criaturas.

Howard logró sacar a Julian a tiempo, pero el Ninja quedó atrapado en La Tierra de las Sombras. Howard vio, impotente, cómo su amigo desaparecía en el espejo.

—¡No! ¡Ninja! —exclamó Howard apoyando sus manos contra el espejo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _ **Esa fue la parte 1, esperen el lunes en la tarde la parte 2, si puedo publicarla antes, mejor.**_

 _ **The Brucest Writer se despide.**_

 _ **P.D.: No olviden ver el final de temporada este lunes, para los que no vivan en Estados Unidos, pueden buscar el episodio en o en desde el martes.**_


End file.
